Taking Care of Them
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Charlie died, so Harry did everything he could to help Tonks with Teddy. Neither of them meant for their relationship to change. Harry/Tonks. A smidgen of Remus/Hermione. / Now a two-shot.
1. Taking Care of Them

**Title:** Taking Care of Them  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Tonks, Remus/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Charlie/Tonks (Past)  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 2,953  
 **Summary:** Charlie died, so Harry did everything he could to help Tonks with Teddy. Neither of them meant for their relationship to change.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Care of Magical Creatures - Write about an innocent relationship between two people turning into one of romance. The author should add how this change of relationship started. They should also make a point to make this story starts as quite innocent and then turns into something quite romantic. **Prompt Used** \- Joyously

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts: **Prompts Used** \- Pairing Used: Harry/Tonks, Quote: "Life always offers you a second chance. It's called tomorrow." - _Unknown_ , Spell: Episkey, Verb: Crawl, Adjective: Heartbreaking

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Harry Potter - Write about Harry Potter

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Round 2 - Prompt Used - [object] seashell

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Gift

* * *

Harry's legs shook, almost unable to believe that the war was finally over, once and forever. Voldemort was gone, and with no more Horcruxes, he'd never come back.

He felt relief and awe, but he wanted to feel elation. As he looked around the battlefield though, he couldn't. He knew there had been causalities on their side, and he couldn't rejoice when there were people mourning friends and family members with heartbreaking tears.

His mind turned to the people _he_ knew. Did he lose friends? Did he lose anyone from his surrogate family?

Harry swallowed, looking for familiar faces. The first person he saw was Katie Bell. "Katie,"

"Harry!" she embraced him tightly. "It's over," she said, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry returned the hug. "Katie, who did we..." He trailed off, afraid to voice his question.

Katie pulled back and suddenly her disposition was a bit calmer. "I'm not sure who we lost. The bodies were taken, or are in the process of being taken to the Great Hall."

Harry nodded. "I need to go." With a last squeeze to her hand, he headed for the Great Hall, in desperate need to see who didn't make it.

The first body he saw was Colin Creevey, and his heart constricted. He wondered where Dennis was and hoped the younger boy wouldn't be alone when he saw his brother for the first time. He eyes wondered around the room and landed on Remus and Hermione. As he approached the two, Remus muttered, "Episkey," and her split lip mended.

She leaned into Remus's body as Harry reached them. "I saw Colin, and I know about Snape. Anyone else?"

Hermione swallowed and looked at Remus, silently asking him to take the lead. Remus squeezed Hermione close to him body. "Um, Harry. Lavender was attacked by Greyback and didn't make it."

Harry swallowed painfully. It hurt, but he would survive. He saw the look in Remus and Hermione's eyes, though. "There's someone else. Who?"

Hermione buried her head in Remus's shoulder, and Remus turned his head away from Harry's pleading eyes, not wanting to be the one to have to tell him.

Harry took a deep breath and walked around the pair, looking for a familiar face. His heart stopped when he saw a sea of redheads crowded around something...or someone. He knew what that meant. He saw Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur.

That meant...

Harry's pace quickened. When he came upon the scene, it felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Within the circle of Weasleys, Tonks was on her knees, sobbing over Charlie's prone body.

Harry looked at the grief stricken family and understood Remus and Hermione's hesitation when telling him. He knelt next to the pair, avoiding looking at Charlie's missing ear and remembering how close he came to losing his life when he pushed Charlie out of the way that day. He placed his hand on Charlie's cooling skin, hoping that his death was at least fast and painless.

Tonks's sobs got harder as she turned her body and clung to him, soaking his shirt with her tears as she babbled incoherently.

Harry rubbed her back. He didn't offer platitudes, understanding more than anyone how little those truly worked in this kind of situation. He knew the only thing that might help her right now was Teddy, but he didn't trust her ability to Apparate without splinching herself.

Harry unsteadily stood up with Tonks still clinging to him. Over her head, he said, "I want to take her to see Teddy. What's the best way to do this?"

Bill swallowed, taking charge when it was obvious that no one else was able to. "Probably having Andromeda bring Teddy here. Let's go to the Headmaster's Office. The Floo should be operational."

Harry and Tonks did an awkward shuffle as she refused to let go of him. It was slow going, but they did make it to the office.

Bill bent down and had a short and to-the-point conversation with Andromeda. He stepped back and it wasn't long before the fireplace flared green and Andromeda stepped out, cuddling baby Teddy close to her chest.

Harry whispered in Tonks's years. "Teddy's here now. Don't you want to see him? Don't you want to hold him? I'm sure he wants his mummy right now."

Tonks's sobs slowed even as she hiccupped, but with shaking arms, she reached out and took Teddy from his grandmother's arms, holding the baby close and breathing in his clean smell. "What am I going to do now? How can I do this without Charlie?" She kissed Teddy's forehead, murmuring reverently, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Harry caressed Teddy's cheek, smiling sadly when he turned his face into his godfather's soft touch. "You won't be alone. You have your mum, and as his godfather, I promise to be there as much as you need me. Of course, I don't have any experience with babies, but I promise I'll learn."

She laughed a little bit before the tears started once again.

Harry carefully took Teddy from her arms, rocking him carefully like Charlie had showed him. Teddy's eyes slowly closed as sleep claimed him amidst of all of the turmoil.

* * *

Harry kept true to his word. When Charlie's funeral happened three days later, Teddy wasn't with them. Tonks didn't think Teddy could lay quietly through a whole funeral, so he stayed back at the house with Andromeda. Harry refused to leave Tonks's side, even when Ginny gave him sad eyes that he wasn't at _her_ side comforting her about her brother.

Harry told himself that Ginny had more than enough people there to provide comfort. With Andromeda not there, Harry was the only one for Tonks.

He held her hand and when she buried her head in his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely. He didn't leave her side, and when she wanted to stay for a bit after it was over, Harry sat with her on the grass, staring at the tombstone.

All of the Weasleys were already gone, and none of them had asked to see Teddy. Harry didn't want to push them right when they were grieving, but he hoped they didn't forget they had a grandson and nephew.

When it got dark, Harry finally forced Tonks to her feet. "Come on. I'm sure Teddy misses his mummy."

Tonks nodded but didn't say anything, and she allowed Harry to pull her along.

* * *

Harry was over at Andromeda's every day, checking up on Tonks and Teddy, much to Ginny's annoyance. One day, almost two months after Charlie's funeral, he walked in during a fight between Tonks and Andromeda.

"Mum, I can't live here forever. I need space! Independence!"

"You can't handle Teddy by yourself," Andromeda retorted. Her face softened when she realized Tonks was near tears. "Eventually, you'll be able to handle him, but you're still grieving, and I can help when you need a break."

Harry cleared his throat and both of them had embarrassed flushes on their faces when they turned their attention to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I might have an idea."

Andromeda nodded, and Tonks looked at him hopefully.

"Well, Andromeda, I understand your worries, and Tonks, I understand your need for some independence. I'm planning to move to Godric's Hollow since that was where my parents lived. Maybe Tonks and I can live together, and that way, she'll have help with Teddy."

Tonks bit her lip indecisively. "What about Ginny? I mean..."

"I'll talk to her; she'll understand." Even as he said it, he wasn't so sure, but he was sure she'd eventually come around to the idea. "I know you want to live alone, but you'll still have the independence you crave. After all, I'm younger than you so you can be in charge."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd like to think of us as equals." She moved quickly and pulled Harry into a strong hug, sniffling against her neck. When she pulled back, her eyes were watery, but thankfully, no tears were falling. "Thanks, Harry. If you're sure, I'll take you up on that offer."

"I'm sure," Harry promised.

He made sure to have a short visit with Teddy before leaving. He had to begin looking for the right house, one that would have enough space for them to happily live together.

* * *

It was eight months after Charlie's funeral, and Harry and Ginny were relaxing on the couch when Tonks walked in, carrying Teddy who was crying his little head off.

Ginny winced while Harry stood up, opening his arms.

With a relieved smile, Tonks gave him Teddy, and the baby almost instantly quieted.

Harry smirked at the gawking females. "I really have the magical touch," he bragged.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I have a headache. If you're so big with a magical touch, _you_ can put him down for his nap."

Harry nodded and left the room. When he returned, he noticed Ginny was sitting on the couch with a scowl on her face and Tonks was gone. He shrugged and sat down next to Ginny. "You okay?"

The scowled left her face and she smiled sweetly at him. "Of course. I have to ask you this again. Are you sure Tonks living here is a good idea?"

Harry sighed. "Yes. She needed help, and you saw how Teddy responds to me. I still hear her crying when she thinks no one's around. She loved your brother, and I think her having someone around helps dull the pain."

Ginny looked at her lap. "I know I'm being unreasonable. I just can't help feeling jealous."

"She loved Charlie, and it's only been a few months. When she's ready, she'll move out, but until then, you need to accept this. Otherwise, we won't work."

"Are you saying you'd choose her over me?" Ginny weakly asked.

Harry sighed. "I'm saying I'd choose Tonks _and_ Teddy over you. I'm sorry, Ginny, but they're part of my family, just like your brothers are part of my family. I would never turn either of them away, and you can't expect me to turn Tonks away."

"I'm sorry."

And just like that, the conversation was over.

* * *

It was eighteen months after Charlie's funeral, and Harry had a bad day, and he wasn't in the mood for anything. His relationship with Ginny was officially over. He felt sad, but he knew it was for the best. They weren't happy together. Ginny wanted something from Harry that he wasn't ready to give her, and he was realizing that there was nothing from Ginny that he truly wanted.

He walked into the house and looked down to see Teddy first crawling, and then standing up and walking, towards him. Harry knelt down as if he was expecting a gift and held his arms out to the boy. With a smile at full wattage, Teddy moved his little legs faster, and Harry had himself a giggling boy clutching him.

He leaped to his feet and joyously carried the boy around the room, skipping a bit in his happiness. "That's a good boy," Harry cooed into Teddy's ear.

Tonks laughed and clapped her hands. "He has been waiting all day for you to come home so he could should his Uncle Harry his new trick."

"And what an amazing trick it was," Harry said, tickling Teddy's stomach as the boy happily squirmed. Harry held Teddy close. "You know, I had a pretty lousy day, but this just made it so much better."

Tonks looks at him questioningly. "I'm glad for that at least. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later," Harry promised, deciding to focus all of his attention right then and there on Teddy, especially when the toddler started insistently pulling on his hair when his attention had wandered for far too long.

* * *

It was twenty-seven months after Charlie's funeral, and Harry came upon Tonks looking at a picture. He looked over her shoulder, and saw it was of her and Charlie.

"Is Teddy still at Molly and Arthur's?" he asked, coming to sit next to her.

She nodded absentmindedly, caressing his face as he winked at the camera. "He was so handsome."

"He was," Harry agreed. "Tonks, it's okay that you're interested in that guy. Charlie wouldn't want you to mourn him forever. He would want you to fall in love again, find a step-father for Teddy. You're not doing anything wrong by going on this date."

Tonks finally looked away from the picture. "What about you? You spend so much time worrying about me and Teddy that you haven't dated anyone since Ginny, and she's engaged to Dean."

He shrugged. "There hasn't been anyone I'm interested in, and I'm not going to date just for the sake of dating. I have to feel something for the girl. And this isn't about me. Do you feel something about the guy?"

She leaned her head against the back of the couch. "He's nice enough, but I don't really see a future with him."

"Then just go on the date to get back out there in the dating world, to get used to it again. You know Charlie would have wanted you to."

"I know," she whispered. Louder, she continued, "I'm not introducing him to Teddy, though."

He shook his head. "That's more like a tenth date thing."

Tonks smirked. "Agreed. And I really believe you should start thinking about trying to feel something for another girl. Harry, you, more than anyone I know, deserve love."

Harry blushed and looked at his hands. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Now, go get ready for your date."

Tonks nodded and got up from the couch. He watched her go up the stairs and hoped this would go well for her.

* * *

It was thirty-six months after Charlie's funeral, the three year anniversary. Harry and Tonks had taken Teddy to the beach, neither wanting to be in the house thinking about everyone they lost during the war.

Teddy knew about Charlie, but because there were no memories, he didn't fell the typical pain of loss, except in the way that he didn't have a father.

Tonks was walking down the beach while Harry and Teddy played in the sand. Harry couldn't help himself as his eyes trailed after her. He left Teddy alone by the sandcastle, telling the boy to stay there, while he walked towards Tonks. He made sure to always have Teddy in his line of sight, though.

As he reached Tonks, she bent down and picked up a seashell. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Harry's eyes roamed over Tonks's body. "Yes, beautiful," he breathed, not talking about the seashell.

"I used to collect them when I was young. Secretly of course because it wasn't a proper activity for a pureblood woman. When my dad found my collection, he destroyed them, and I never collected another seashell in my life."

Harry smiled. "You know, you can start a collection again. No one would destroy it this time."

Tonks smiled and closed her fist around the seashell.

The rest of the day, they played with Teddy and when the little boy fell asleep on a towel, Harry and Tonks sat side-by-side on a blanket.

"Do you remember how you told me that I should date? That Charlie would have wanted it for me?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"There's a guy I like, one who knows Teddy and absolutely adores him. He's somehow still single, something I just don't get."

Harry uncomprehendingly looked at her. "You should ask him out then. He'd be nuts to not like you."

Tonks blushed. "Harry, will you go on a date with me?"

"Really?"

"I really like you. I see that we could have a future. I want to see where we can go, and I think Charlie would approve of my choice."

Harry took her hand. "I would love to go out with you. I can't wait."

"Me either."

* * *

It was forty-five months after Charlie's funeral, and Harry and Tonks were getting married in a small ceremony, family and close friends only. Remus was standing as Tonks's witness and Hermione was Harry's witness.

He saw the way Remus and Hermione looked at each other and hoped the two of them would stop being stupid and get together soon. They were wasting time playing coy.

Teddy stood with them in front of the Lord who was presiding over the ceremony. He was as much a part of this as them. He beamed at his two favorite people as they said their vows, looking at each other with complete love in their eyes.

"No matter how long I live, I will always love you and Teddy," he promised before their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly grew passionate.

Teddy's giggle penetrated the fog, but that wasn't enough to pull them away from each other. His hand softly held Tonks' cheek as her hand rubbed his stomach soothingly, their tongues playing together in a familiar tango as ancient as time.

When they finally pulled back, their lungs begging them for air, they noticed people had already begun to leave. Both of them blushed, but they took Teddy's hand, who was standing by a kissing Hermione and Remus – "Finally," they simultaneously muttered – and left the garden, ready to go celebrate their marriage and Harry's full adoption of Teddy, something they had finalized the day before. They were finally a family, and Tonks and Harry knew that Charlie was smiling down at them for _finally_ getting their act together.


	2. First Date

**Title:** First Date  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Tonks  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 310  
 **Summary:** Harry and Tonks are finally going on their first date.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Care of Magical Creatures - Extra Credit - Write a drabble, up to 500 words, about the first date of the characters you used (For me, Harry/Tonks).

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Celestina Warbeck - Bronze - Incorporate a **real** musician or band into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts: Celebrity (Non-HP): Mariah Carey, Male OC Name: Reuben Meyer, Spell: Cantis, Color: Lavender, Adverb: Noisily

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Burning

* * *

Harry and Tonks entered the bar, both excited to see Mariah Carey perform for their first date. Even as a half-blood witch who lived her whole life in the wizarding world, Tonks still knew who the pop singer was.

A lot of witches and wizards knew of Mariah Carey, and that was why both Harry and Tonks recognized a bunch of people mixed in with the muggles.

Harry placed a hand on Tonks's back, letting the fabric of her pretty lavender dress slide between his fingers. They saw a wizard they were both acquainted with, Reuben Meyer, discretely pointed his wand at another girl, most likely a witch. They didn't know what the spell was, until the witch noisily burst into song.

They looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Cantis." It was a fun spell and harmless, used to entertain the masses.

Tonks decided to ignore the danger to the statute of secrecy, knowing Reuben wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught by a muggle.

Harry looked at Tonks with a burning gaze when Mariah came onto stage and started singing. The way Tonks swiveled her hips should have been declared illegal.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Tonks asked, playfully batting her eyelashes.

"I rather watch _you_ dance," Harry said, still with a deep hatred of dancing.

Tonks pouted and grabbed Harry's hands. "That's no fun." With her determination, she was able to force Harry to move his feet little, bopping her head to the catchy songs that Mariah belted out in awe-inspiring sound.

By the end of the night, they were laughing and in good spirits. They Apparated to their home, not worrying about making a lot of noise since Teddy was over at Molly and Arthur's house for the night.

Harry knew it was a great first date, and he hoped it was the first of many.


End file.
